


Brother's Plant

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Plants, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Cesar makes a plant that has a strange fascination with Rex, instead of helping his brother, he sits back and studies him…
Relationships: Caesar Salazar/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 21





	Brother's Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Cesar studied a small plant that he had created. It was a special Evo plant, he was trying to make a plant that could peacefully subdue Evo’s quickly. “Just need to finish a few more tests…” Cesar said and jotted down a few notes and started to prepare for a few more tests. Just then Rex came in. “Hey Cesar I wanted to talk to you about our familia…”  
  
“I’m a little busy here Rex…” Cesar said and used an eye dropped do drip a strange solution onto the plant. “Really a plant that’s why you’re busy…?” Rex asked and got closer to the small plant life.  
  
“Rex this plant will be a great help to the Evo issue…” Rex stared from his brother to the little plant. “You can’t be serious…”  
  
“This plant will be able to restrain an Evo without causing damage to the Evo or public property.” Cesar said and walked away to grab a new solution, Rex poked the plant and looked skeptical. ‘This little thing?’ He thought and turned his back to it.  
  
The plant started to react to Rex and it began to grow and grow and grow. Thick plant like tentacles came down and tapped Rex on the shoulder. Rex turned and gasped and was grabbed by the plant. A tentacle wrapped around his mouth, and his hands were tied together and pulled above his head. His legs were caught and had a tentacle coil around each leg.  
  
Rex struggled trying to get his brother’s attention. Then he felt the plant like tentacles start sliding beneath his clothes. ‘What do you think you’re doing you perverted plant?’ He felt something wet get rubbed on his skin. The liquid made a tingling sensation on his skin, the solution also started dissolving his clothing. Rex’s clothing dissolved quickly and Rex felt his body heat up from the liquid being rubbed on his skin.  
  
His jacket, shirt pants underwear his shoes and socks got dissolved. His teenage body was exposed and the plant found new places to touch. 2 plant tentacles came up and teased his nipples. A plant tentacle came up to massage his balls, another coming up to stroke his cock. Rex’s moans were muffled by the tentacle, but Cesar’s curiosity made him turn. “Rex why are you so quie--.” Cesar froze as he saw his plant molesting his brother.  
  
Rex looked him in the eye. ‘Cesar get this thing off me…’ Rex thought franticly. “Interesting it seems to have taken a liking to you Rex, very interesting…” He tapped the plant around his mouth and it uncoiled allowing Rex to pant and moan. “Tell me Rex how do you feel, are you able to use your powers to escape…?”  
  
“Gah Cesar you think I would be held like this if I could escape? Get these off of me ahh…” Rex gasped the last part as a tentacle slid along the crack of his ass the fluid running along his hole making Rex’s whole body shiver. The plant ran tentacles along his hairy pits making Rex squirm even more.  
  
“Hold on a minute Rex this is a breakthrough in my research…” Cesar said and started jotting down notes. “Are you enjoying this?” Rex moaned, and he bucked his hips as the plant tentacle around his cock started pumping him faster. His cock started leaking pre cum. Cesar looked at him and he lifted the front of his pants. “Yes I am and is seems you are enjoying it to…” Cesar freed his arousal. “See…”  
  
Rex gasped as he saw his brother’s huge cock that was even bigger than the tentacles. Cesar sat down and wrote down his observations. The plant moved Rex over to his brother. “Wha Cesar make it stop?”  
  
The plant positioned Rex over his brother’s hard cock, and pushed him down. The liquid that coated his hole allowed Cesar to slip in easier. “Oh what a wonderful sensation, it seems the plant can secret fluids that have properties of an aphrodisiac with acidic properties to not living matter.”  
  
“This is no time to be impressed when your dick is filling me…” Rex moaned and Cesar continued to jot down notes. When Rex was fully seated on Cesar’s dick 2 more much smaller plant tentacles came out and attacked the two brothers. Rex’s dick was squeezed as the tiny tentacle pierced his dick and began wiggling up his pipe.  
  
Rex cried as pleasure mixed pain worked his body. He drooled as the tentacle wiggled inside his prick. The other tentacle pushed its way into Rex’s ass along with Cesar’s dick. The tentacle secreted the solution making both brothers moan. The larger tentacles made Rex ride Cesar’s dick and the tentacle pumped Cesar’s dick inside his brother’s ass.  
  
“Amazing completely amazing…” Cesar moaned and panted, his notes and pen falling to the floor. His hands gripped Rex’s hips and took over for the tentacles and forced Rex up and down on his cock. “Cesar ahh please I’m losing my mind…”  
  
Cesar licked his lips at the completely lustful look on his brother’s face. “You are enjoying this so much Rex do you want to cum?”  
  
“Cum please let me cum…” Rex moaned, to lost in his lust to care about who and what was pleasuring him. Cesar pulled the tentacle from Rex’s pipe, and forced the one around his dick off. He pumped Rex’s cock and Rex lost it, his brother’s touch on his sensitive prick was to much…  
  
“Cesar!!!” Rex moaned and came his seed spraying and the plant caught his spurts. Rex’s inner muscles clamped down hard on Cesar’s cock. Cesar groaned and with a look of pure pleasure on his face he came blowing his load deep into Rex’s tight ass. The tentacles retreated leaving Rex in his brother’s arms. He rubbed his brother’s back in soothing circles. Cesar looked at the plant that was rubbing the cum coated appendages together. ‘Hmm seems to highly enjoy Rex’s cum, maybe it’s best this be the only one…’  
  
He carried his naked and spent brother back to his room. He got weird looks seeing as how he didn’t bother to tuck himself back into his pants and Rex was leaking cum. He tucked his brother in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Good night little brother…” Cesar left the room only to come back with the plant. He sat the plant on Rex’s nightstand. “When he wakes up please keep him busy while I finish my research…”  
  
The plant fidgeted in response and Cesar patted one of the tentacles. “Good boy…” The plant waited for Rex to awaken as Cesar left the room. The plant had a strong attachment to Rex, just like his brother did.  
  
End


End file.
